Just Like Me
by Monkey Trap
Summary: Ethan used to admire Red to the max, but now he just want's to stay away from him. MxM and um... Mpreg...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Oh god it's finally come to this... I'm doing an Mpreg... Oh god this is so embarrassing. I know that a majority of people frown upon them, and I completely agree. Most Mpreg's Fic's make me want to barf, and I think that's because they tend to be waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too fluffy. That's why fluff in this story is going to be a rare occurrence. Like I'm going to try to stick to a plot.  
Anyhow...  
**Warnings: **Mpreg (obv), Extremely Rapey, and You will probably hate Red for the most of it.

**Additional notes: **Game Verse Red, so the cute fucking Blonde one.  
Shippings are the obvious: Red X Ethan- Also Silver X Ethan.

Also this particular chapter is extremely smutty

* * *

"Oh! Hey is that you Red? What are you doing down here?" Ethan cheerfully walked across the Pokemon center to great his biggest hero. Ever since he heard of the former champion he had always admired him and strived to be like him. Once every month for the last year he would visit the handsome blonde on Mt. Silver and challenge him to a Pokemon battle in hopes to one day surpass him. Sometimes they would exchange as little as three words and get straight to the battling. The black haired boy's eyes sparkled in awe when his role model turned around and met his eyes. He liked to believe that they had an unspoken bond, that if they weren't already important to each other they would be one day.

"Who are you?"

Ethan's heart sank, "It's me, Ethan. I battle you like all the time." He bit his lip in hopes that maybe Red was just teasing him.

"I battle a lot of people…" Red rolled his eyes half way and rested his elbows on the counter hinting he already lost interest in the conversation.

Ethan frowned and mimicked Red, _maybe it will come back to him, _he tried to comfort himself. "So what are you doing in Cherrygrove City?"

The blonde suddenly looked at him with an alarmed expression, "What town did you say this is?"

"Cherrygrove City…" Ethan studied him hard and long waiting for him to say something else like, '_Oh I must of went to the wrong town,' _Or, '_I need to run,' _anything really would have been normal but Red just continued to lean himself into the counter.

"Wouldn't Viridian City be closer to you?"

"Ugh," the blonde groaned, "Yes."

"Then why didn't you go to Viridian City?"

"Do you have an off button?"

Ethan went quiet for a little bit after that. He rested his chin onto the counter and started up at his hero, Red was surprisingly rude.

"So are you healing your Pokemon?" He desperately was trying to find anything to talk about. Even the smallest common ground would do.

"No, I'm just standing here for no god damn reason," Red sarcastically snapped.

The younger youth flinched from Red's sudden hostility, he didn't mean to make him so grumpy. "Uh me too- I mean I'm healing my Pokemon too. Not just standing here, that would be silly." He nervously glanced up at Red who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look you're super annoying," Ethan felt his heart begin to crush, "And I'm not looking forward to the hike back up Mt. Silver, so please leave me alone."

The dark haired boy scanned his thoughts, this was the first time he had ever seen his idol off of that mountain, the closest he had ever been to him, and possibly the most he had ever talked to him, he didn't want to say goodbye to it just yet. "Uh-UH You can stay at my place!"

Red glared at him, "Were you born stupid or did something happen to your brain on the way here?"

Ethan ignored that comment and smiled as a nurse handed him back a tray of his Pokemon, "Seriously you can stay at my place. My mom won't mind- in fact she probably will be out shopping all night, she kind of has a problem with that, sometimes she even spends my money."

The former champion blankly looked at the Johto kid trying to sort out what Ethan just spilled. His eyes made a quick flick over Ethan's body, which Ethan thought was a little weird, and then made a horrible attempt at a grin. "Fine, take me to your place." Ethan felt his whole world lit up.

Red wanted to smack himself for ever agreeing to stay at Ethan's house, hopefully the teen who was uncomfortably drooling over him would stop by the end of the night and he'll get sick of him or something. Or maybe if he's lucky he'll pass out.

"Um this is my room," Ethan looked back at him with that stupid '_I can't believe this is happening' _look slapped across his face.

The room was a mess, covered in some of the most pointless stuff Red had ever seen, why the fuck did this kid need a set of screw drivers in his room? And what the hell is he doing with a collection of doilies? Where those books on chemistry? Ethan seemed to read Red's mind because he began to shuffle around and try to put stuff away.

"Like I mentioned before my mom is kind of a Shopaholic. This isn't really my stuff, she just buy's this crap and stores it in my room." His face grew a little flushed.

"Right," was all Red said, to be honest he could care less, he wasn't planning on really getting to know Ethan and hopefully he wouldn't have to see him after this night.

"Uh! You can sleep in here tonight, I'll sleep on the couch down stairs."

"Why can't you sleep in here as well?" The older boy asked.

Ethan paused what he was doing and blinked at Red for a minute, "You mean like I can sleep on the ground?"

Red rolled his eyes, "Sure. Or in the bed, who gives a shit."

The golden eyed boy looked like he was going to heave at the fact that his idol would even suggest a thing like that. "Ok! Yeah-I mean if you're ok with that…"

The air was thick with awkwardness after that, Ethan wasn't sure what to do next, the evening had just barely begun, and it would come across creepy if they went to bed right then. He wasn't sure what Red would like to do since it turned out he hardly knew the guy.

As if Red was used to this kind of thing he quickly eyed something across the room, "I see you have a game system, if you don't have anything to do why don't we play that?"

Ethan nervously looked at the TV and console, "I only have one remote though."

"That's ok, I'd like to just watch you anyways," which is close to the last thing Red wanted to do but it was better than having this kid nervously gawk and yap all night, "Or we can take turns."

The dark haired boy glowed and hurried over to his game system to set it up. Red took this time to look around the room more, crap, useless shit, he paused. The lucky son of a bitch had his own bathroom, Red never got anything like that at his home. He started to wonder if perhaps Ethan was a little bit spoiled.

He set his backpack down at the foot of Ethan's bed and joined the other trainer on the ground. He was disappointed his Pokemon would have to stay capsuled all night rather than sleep out in the open with him like they usually do, he was sure they would understand why he couldn't let them out.

"Are you sure you want to watch me play?" Ethan tried handing him the controller, "I feel bad playing a game in front of you."

"No, you go ahead, I've never played this game before." Red watched as the young teen sat on his legs. This gave him plenty of time to observe Ethan without having the kid ask him a butt load of questions. The kid was kind of oddly shaped, he was on the shorter side but was lean and lightly tan. His face was kind of pretty till you got to his nose. Which wasn't ugly, it was just boxier and… cuter than his elegant bone structure.

"Doesn't sitting on the carpet irritate your skin?" Red asked.

"You can sit on the bed if you want," He warily looked over to him.

"I was asking you."

"Oh. I think I'm fine. The controller isn't wireless so I have to sit down here anyways."

For about an hour Red sat there and watched Ethan play some game, it got to be pretty boring and by the time he was stuck on the same part for ten minutes Red had enough.

"Here let me try," he didn't wait for Ethan's response, he just scooted behind him and took the controller out of his hands.

"Um…" The golden eyed boy trailed off when Red rested his chin atop his head. Their bodies were awfully close and Ethan wasn't sure what to make of it, Red was practically spooning him. He flushed when his fingers gently grabbed at Red's arms to hint he wasn't comfortable. But when Red didn't budge his arms and a sense of panic washed over Ethan. He wasn't naïve but maybe Red just didn't feel him push.

"There," Red boasted, "That wasn't too bad. Sometimes these older games glitch up."

"Oh!" a flood of relief overcame him when he took the controller back. It didn't last long though; he tensed up all over again when he felt Red's hands rest on his waist. Once again he tried to shrug it off, maybe Red just hadn't yet realized where he placed his hands. And it wasn't like Red would have bad intentions right? He was a model trainer.

Red's thumbs drew circles on Ethan's bare skin as the rest of his hands found their way under Ethan's shirt. This time he couldn't make any more excuses for Red. The teen held his breath as he felt the warmth between his legs get shunned out by the thudding of his heart. It wasn't a fast, excited, and palpitating thud, it was a slow, loud, terrifying pounding that filled his ears. Fear paralyzed him and he dropped the controller, somehow he already knew how this night was going to end.

"I'm tired of playing games, I have a better idea." Red moved in his lips to Ethan's neck, he could feel the former champion's mouth make large sadistic smile before giving him a sharp nip.

Ethan opened his mouth to say something, anything, but his throat went dry. If he couldn't talk then maybe he could move. He tried to lean forward to get up but Red's hands gripped at his skin. Damn he was stronger than he expected. Red's nose trailed along Ethan's cheek bone before releasing a seductive purr, "Don't try anything funny."

"What are you doing?" Ethan managed to pry out of his lips.

"I think you already know," Red slid his hands in the other trainer's pants and down his thighs. When Ethan struggled again Red caught him between his elbows. "I don't usually do this, But you were so stupid back at the Pokemon Center I couldn't pass up the opportunity. Don't you know you shouldn't invite strangers into your house?" He continued to stroke Ethan's legs, avoiding his sensitive pulsing crotch.

Ethan kept his mouth clamped shut, he refused to moan, whimper, or make any noise that would give Red any kind of satisfaction. There was a turmoil of confusion inside of him though. He was shocked, angry, and sad, he wanted to respect Red. But for the moment being he was terrified. "I-I thought I knew you… You used to be the champion…"

"Yes, but I'm still a stranger to you." Red slid his hands under Ethan's legs and lifted them up, sliding the black, loose, khaki's off of him at the same time.

"STOP-" Ethan panicked and tried to escape. He yelp when he felt something painful pierce the top of his ear.

"I told you not to try anything funny." Red stood up on his knees and forced Ethan up with him. "Look at your cute underwear, it's all white and tight. You can kind of see through it though." He pressed himself into Ethan's backside, demonstrating the very apparent hardness of his erection.

Ethan gasped in confusion when he felt a quick glimpse of arousal. "Stop it!" he yelled.

Red ignored him and continue stroked his hands along Ethan's thighs, each stroke was gradually getting closer and closer to the swollen package in the center.

"Sick! You actually like this don't you! Your underwear is covered in precum! I can see the pinkness of your dick." He lightly tapped the tip of Ethan's member through the underwear and watched as a thread of clear liquid stuck to him.

"Stop, please stop. I don't like this at all." The black haired boy hunched over in shock when Red pulled down his underwear and exposed him to the air.

"Do that again," Red tightly grabbed Ethan's ink black hair and whispered into his ear. He enjoyed the pleasure of Ethan's rump grinding against in cock.

The front door echoed as it shut.

"Ethan!? I'm home!" Both boy's went ice cold and paused. Red noticed Ethan's fast paced breathing and covered his mouth.

"Ethan?" His mom hollered up to him again, "What do you want for dinner?"

Red kept his voice low and tried to speak as firmly as he could, "Tell your mom what you want for dinner… If you try to tell her anything about this," he reached down and grabbed Ethan's naked length of flesh, Ethan let out a boyish squeak of surprise, "I won't hesitate in hurting you." He eyed the screwdrivers, "You have a lot of things in here that I can use. Did you understand that?"

Ethan nodded but Red didn't like the look in his eyes, "Be a good boy, and hurry up, you don't want your mom to watch me fuck you do you?" He shook his head and Red released him but kept a firm hold on the back of his neck.

"Um," He called out to his mom, "Anything you make is fine!"

Red started the think ahead and quickly pulled Ethan back to instruct some more, "Tell her you're going to take a shower, and you'll be down in a little bit."

Ethan gulped, "I-I'm going to take a shower! I'll be down in a little bit!"

His mother made a couple of loud noises as she went through dishes, "Ok. Whatever take your time." Ethan felt his world fall apart, of all the times she chose not to nag him…

Red let go of his neck and held onto his hip's obviously enjoy his access to them, "Now go turn on the shower and make sure its loud. After that get on the bed." When he officially let go of Ethan the young teen duck his head and went into the bathroom like he was told. He should of never invited Red over, he should of stopped talking to him when he caught him check him out in the Pokemon center. When he turned on the shower and re-entered the room Red grabbed his ass and hauled him over to the bed. Ethan turned around and snapped his hand at Red's, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He said it firmly but lips quivered.

"Quiet!" Red shoved him onto the bed and pressed a heavy hand down In the center of Ethan's chest. "I don't think you have to power to tell me that right now. Let's get this ugly jacket off of you." He unzipped in one swift motion and was able to pull it off despite Ethan's constant squirming. Next to go was his shirt, which was almost ripped in half between their struggle. Ethan didn't want to be completely naked in front of him, he didn't want to be this vulnerable. The only thing that was even close to remaining on him was the cum soaked underwear around his left ankle.

Red unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, Ethan closed his eyes and braced himself for Red pulling his legs apart and fucking him right then and there.

"Play with yourself," the words came as a surprise to Ethan.

"What?"

Red leaned back and watched him with hungry eyes, "I said play with yourself. If you do, I'll use the lube I have stashed in my bag. But if you don't, I'll dry fuck you and I won't stop or go gentle, even if you start to bleed all over."

Ethan stared at him and shuttered. He didn't want to be fucked at all, but lube was better than no lube. He couldn't stop his hand from shaking but allowed it to travel down to his crotch anyways. This was entirely new for him, he never met anyone who wanted to watch him masturbate. Well he never really had been in a rape situation before either. He began to pump himself while hiding his face into the mattress.

"I can't see with your legs crossed like that." Red grabbed his knees and spread them apart so he could get the perfect view of Ethan tenderly touching himself. Now being fully aware that Red could for sure see him, his fingers became even more light and slower. "Do you not know how to touch yourself or something?"

"Yes! I'm just scared okay!?" Ethan balled up his hands and covered his eyes. He wished he wasn't here, whatever nightmare this was, he wanted to wake up. He curled his body away from Red and tried to hide the rest of his body in the sheets.

"Fine. You don't have to jack off, but you still have to play with yourself."

Ethan looked at him confused, did he mean? Red grabbed his fingers and directed them to his rear entrance.

"One at a time. Put them in." His index finger was guided in and gradually pushed in deeper, Red didn't let go of Ethan's hand till the finger was in at the knuckles. He was on his own for the other finger as well and couldn't help but despise the weird feeling.

"Why would anyone think this feels good?" he hissed between the sheets.

Red rolled his eyes and pulled out Ethan's fingers, "Let me show you."

Ethan watch his former role model leave him for a brief moment to grab something off of his shelf. When he returned Ethan though maybe he had already set aside the lube on his shelf earlier and that's what he fetched. The bed creaked when Red crawled over to him, He drew in his legs and tried to cover his rear with them but Red had other plans. With a swift movement the blonde snatched his ankle and pulled it up while pulling something out of his pocket.

"I want to see you get fucked by one of your toys," Red pulled out a screw driver and pressed the handle against Ethan's anus.

"Whats wrong with you!? That's not even a toy-"The older teen grumbled shoved a pillow over his mouth, tired of Ethan's constant yelling.

It was tough getting the handle in at first but after consistent nudges it pushed its way through. Red watched Ethan's face closely as he spun the tool inside him. The teen mumbled something through the pillow and his face turned bright red. Red pushed the handle in even more and searched around for Ethan's prostrate. He knew he had found it when the shorter teen's toe's twisted in the sheets and his breaths became fast and impatient.

"Ok, play time is over," Red pulled out the screwdriver when it looked like Ethan was starting to enjoy it a bit. He leaned backwards to grab the dreaded lube from his bag.

Ethan gasped for air when the pillow slipped off him. He felt so humiliated, like he was some sort of experimental play thing for Red.

"Please stop Red," he chocked and tried to get up, "Just stop." He felt so used and just wanted to crawl away and die.

Red pumped himself with the lube and flipped Ethan over onto his tummy. Ethan tried to get up again, maybe he could quickly run down stairs and grab a knife, he should of done that when his mom called up to him. Red grabbed his forearms and pressed them into the bed with a generous amount of force. His grip was so strong that Ethan's skin was turning white and he was afraid that if he moved the wrong way his bones will break. That pain was soon forgotten when he felt himself get stretched out by Red pushing himself into him. It was a sharp burning sensation, the thrusts started out small and then got bigger, and deeper.

Ethan closed his eyes and bit his lip so hard it started to bleed. He was such an idiot, he should of left Red alone when he seemed annoyed, at least then he would of still been able to believe Red was a good person.

A gasp escaped him when Red suddenly grabbed his chest and pulled him into his lap, the thrust's began to hit his prostrate and cum began to leak out of Ethan's member. Red reached out and stroke him in a massaging manner until he felt himself get tight below. He grew swollen with every pump, right as he came Red pushed him back down onto the bed and tried to bury himself as deep into him as he could while he released himself.

Fingers twisted at the fabric below him, Ethan felt like he was going to throw up when Red pulled out of him and cleaned off himself. This was a new low for the golden eyed boy. He wanted to just disappear so badly. Tears began to crawl down his face and Red leaned over to kiss them.

"Awe, don't cry. You'll never have to see me again after tonight."

* * *

**A/N: **Yikes...I can't believe I'm sharing this...

I originally intended for this to be a One Shot... Then I started playing with Idea's.

I think I've mentioned this before but Gold is my favorite character to make a bottom ~Oops!~


	2. Dr Dell

He hadn't thought about it for a month now. Any time the memory would surface for even a split second Ethan would instantly think of something else. It was hard at first because sometimes he wasn't quick enough with his thoughts and would have to excuse himself from whatever situation he was in to go cry. Usually it was when he was out with Silver or Lyra and he'd make a rush to the bathroom and lock himself away. He'd spend a good amount of time in there whether it was a public restroom or not. Sometimes Silver would even fetch him, he was surprised he never heard him cry though, Ethan was sure Silver had walked in on him bawling a few times but he never asked.

As time went by the easier it was to shove that awful memory away. That was until Silver directly asked about Red. It was an innocent question, he just wanted to know if Ethan had battled him at all recently, but Ethan couldn't handle it. He started to tear up right there, luckily they were in Ethan's backyard so he didn't have to worry about putting on a show for any passerby's. His Pokemon were outside their balls, and as soon as his Typhlosion caught onto his trainers misery he scurried over to Ethan to comfort him.

Silver just watched him with the most awkward expression he had ever made, clearly he was not one for tears. After Ethan finished crying Silver made a bold suggestion.

"You've been crying a lot lately… I think you should go to a doctor."

"I don't cry," Ethan glared.

"Right, whatever you say. Still, I think you have some form of depression," Silver adverted his eyes but still kept that stern look of his.

"I don't have depression."

The red head cupped Ethan's face, "Please go Ethan, something's been different about you. A bad kind of different, and it kills me to see you running off to go cry all the time. Look I'll even go with you."

Ethans face twisted, "Fine," He decided, "I'll go if you take me." He'll humor him, maybe even go along and act like he has depression just for Silver's satisfaction. He could never tell his friends about the rape, it would be too embarrassing

And so they went to a local clinic soon after that. The appointment went smoothly at first. Ethan played out the whole depression gig, even took a test, it looked like he was about to get out of there within a half an hour. Then they took a urine sample.

The doctor came into their room with an odd look on his face. He looked at Silver and then to Ethan, as soon as they met eyes he looked away and coughed awkwardly.

Silver leaned over to Ethan and whispered as quietly as he could, "That was a weird look."

"Well," the doctor began and sat in a roller chair, "It appears you have a lot of hormones right now," his face grew red, "we suspect a few causes for that." He quickly glanced back at Silver who gave him a scowl, "but we aren't certain so we're going to recommend another doctor in Viridian City." He handed Ethan a card and number. The trainers gut twisted, Viridian City was one of the last places he wanted to go.

"Well, I think we are done here, you can go to the front desk and the receptionist can help you set up an appointment with the Viridian Clinic." The doctor quickly got up and made way for the door.

"Hey what the hell!" Silver caught his arm in time, "What about his depression?"

"Oh well. That just might be his hormones, now if you excuse me I have other patients to attend to." He snatched his arm out of Silvers grip and fled.

Silver glared after him and turned back to Ethan, "That was kind of weird, and he was a total asshole. Did you see the way he looked at us? It was like we were a pile of shit!"

"Yeah it was weird."

"And then he looked at me after he said they suspected a few causes, like I was the cause. Does he think I make you hormonal? Do I make you hormonal?"

"Huh? What?" Ethan was lost in thought, he wondered if maybe somehow they were able to figure out he was raped. What if the special doctor in Viridian City was a rape specialist? He clenched his hands. Then he'd never be able to escape that nightmare.

"Come on Ethan, let's get that appointment set up."

"Um, that's ok, I think we should just leave."

Silver looked a little startled, "Ethan this could be something serious. Look, I was right. There WAS something wrong, now Just man up and take the next step and figure out exactly what that is."

The appointment was then set, which led them to today. Silver insisted on going with Ethan again and after trying out many excuses the dark haired boy gave in. When they got to the Viridian Clinic they were a little shocked at the condition of the building.

"Maybe you were right," Silver frowned, "We should of just walked out. This place looks incredibly suspicious." The building was made up of charred bricks, windows smeared with handprints that were so think you couldn't see through them, and rusted metals.

Ethan bit his lip and reached out to grab the door handle bar, "EW!" he withdrew his hand and swiped a greasy substance onto his black khaki's. Silver looked like he was going to hurl but opened the door for them both anyways.

"How can they call this place a clinic!?" The red head spat in disgust once they got inside. It was loud enough for the other patients to hear but they all kept their heads hung. If Ethan wasn't depressed before, this place certainly made him so now.

The two made way to the reception counter and before they could get a word out, a wrinkly old lady who dressed like a teenager handed them a card.

Ethan nervously glanced at Silver, "Heh, I guess she's not a talker." He looked at the card and realized he probably hit the nail on the head, it asked for his name and time of appointment. After he quickly filled it out she handed him a clip board full of legal documents he had to sign. It was more than the typical doctor had, which made him uncomfortable.

Silver groaned and sat in a chair, "AUG!" He jumped up, "ITS WET, WHAT THE HELL!" He tried to wipe his butt but ended up gaging instead. When Ethan came over and sat near him he quickly switched chairs, "It was piss."

"What?" Ethan looked up from his clipboard.

"That wet spot on that chair, it's piss."

"Oh god," he grimaced, "maybe we should just leave."

"Oh hell no, I did not just sit in someone else's urine so you can leave."

"Is there an Ethan here?" A man opened a door that led into a hallway.

"Uh yea, I haven't started the papers yet though-"

"Yeah whatever, just get in here, I don't have all day."

Ethan and Silver both gave each other horrified looks and reluctantly approached the man in the door way.

"Whoa, hold on, Just you kid. Your friend or boyfriend or whatever can't come. We are especially strict on confidentiality." He shoved Silver back a bit.

"What? Shouldn't I be able to come in if he says it's alright?" Silver hissed and the man rolled his eyes.

"Just sit back in your chair, I'm sure this won't take long."

Silver looked like he was going to throw a fit, and usually he would but for some reason he listened.

The man didn't say anything to Ethan, he just guided him to a room at the end of the hallway.

"Look, I'm going to make this clear, I'm a retired doctor, so I'm a little annoyed that your other doctor called me up to check on you. I wasn't going to do it at first, however after being told that you were just a kid I decided to make an exception." They walked into the room which was lit with faint lights and a green monitor of some computer device. The doctor tapped an exam table to let Ethan know he wanted him up there.

The teen warily looked around while lifting himself up on the table.

"That doctor's such a wuss. He said he wasn't certified to diagnose you. How do you expect me to believe a doctor in Johto isn't certified to make those claims but a pee stick is?" The man stretched out his arms while grabbing a few things from a long counter that extended across the wall.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Ethan pried, "Something about a pee stick?"

"I'm Doctor Dell by the way," he ignored Ethan's question and lifted the teens shirt a little.

"W-what are you doing!?" He gasped.

"Oh. Sorry, I guess I should of informed you," his hands poked around at his lower belly, it felt a little uncomfortable. "Damn, you can never feel it, not in the men."

"F-feel what?" Did he have some sort of tumor?!

Dr. Dell pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

"What are you doing!? You can't do that in a clinic."

"Why not? All the people here are going to die in a month anyways, he glanced at Ethan and realized his mistake, "Oh! Except for you sweat heart, your case is special."

"What is my case exactly?" Ethan started to grow pale.

The doctor took a drag from his cigarette and once again avoided question. "So that your boyfriend out there? You have terrible taste."

"No! And where do you get off asking a question like that?!"

"Easy there, I'm just trying to make conversation."

Ethan clenched his teeth, "There are plenty of other doctors I can go to you know!"

"Not for this there isn't. In fact I'm the only one who has experience. Such a shame this has happened to you though. I knew it was only a matter of time before I'd see a teenager."

"What are you-Ah!" Ethan jumped a little when he noticed a Quagsire standing in the shadows of the back of the room. "How long has that pokemon been there?!"

"Who? Jimmy? He doesn't move much. Could of been days." Dr. Dell cracked his neck and crossed his arms. "Ok, down to business. There's no easy way to say this, luckily for you I don't care about easiness anyways. You're pregnant."

"W-w-what?" Ethan's eyes widened.

"You've been taking too much cock in the ass, now you're knocked up."

"H-uh? This is a joke, right?" Maybe this was a prank Lyra set him up to since he always gets her at them. He could feel his hands going cold and the blood drain from his face, "That's impossible…"

"Obviously it's not or you wouldn't be here. Now listen, do you want me to explain how this turned this way first or do you want me to tell you how it's going to be from now on? You can do whatever episode of crying or panic attack later because time is NOT on my schedule today." The doctor looked at his phone.

Ethan was numb though he didn't know what to say or what to think. He mumbled something but even he wasn't sure what he was trying to say. This HAS GOT to be a joke right? Or maybe just a bad dream? A nightmare from the stress of the rape maybe?

"Very well, not going to talk? I'll pick for you. First off, you should know male pregnancy is extremely dangerous. You hear that kid? Nod your head so I know you heard that."

Ethan gave a tiny nod.

"Good. Next off getting an abortion for this is extremely expensive. If you really don't want the baby then its best you just wait till you are ready to give birth because most of the time the baby dies anyways. You will have to undergo surgery when giving birth, no worries, free of cost if you get it done by me in Kanto. You don't have a choice in the matter though, you WILL have to go through with the surgery because your pelvic bones are not shaped as a women's. After surgery you will not be able to get pregnant again. One child per customer. I mean, there is corrective surgery, but that is sky high expensive and there's no way kid like you could afford it. Stay with me," he snapped his fingers, "Nod your head again if you heard that."

Ethan nodded but he could barely comprehend it all. He was still stuck on him being pregnant.

"Onto about how this happened," Dr. Dell pulled out a chart from a cupboard and ashed his cigarette in a dirty coffee mug. He looked at it and nodded his head before handing it to Ethan. The teen made a face when he realized it was of the male digestive track. "Right around here," he circled his finger around the upper rectum, "If you have long enough fingers you can actually go up there and feel it."

"Um… The-the baby?" Ethan instantly regretted asking.

"No, no, no. The flap that leads to the womb."

"Why do I even have a womb?"

"Good question, it all started about seventy years ago when the war first started. The other country had illegally used chemical warfare and tada! It messed with a lot of people's lives. It was the same kind of chemicals that Pokemon researchers suspect are responsible for a Pokemon to be dependent special stones in order to evolve. Anyhow one of the things it messed up were some of insides of the boys who were born that year. Over time they had children and passed down their disorder. "

"So… I'm pregnant…" Ethan looked down at his belly.

"Yes, I believe we already covered that. Don't look so glum though. You have it better than the people with beaks."

"W-what?"

"Never mind. Onward we go. Is the father that kid outside there? The angry red head?"

Ethan shook his head and refused to meet Dr. Dell's eyes. He didn't want to think about the father, he didn't want to think about the rape, but now it seemed like he was forced to. He couldn't have this baby.

"Oh well, you should probably let the father know. But then again I don't really care what you do. Just be safe. From now on I want you to come back here at least once a month, you are under my 'watch' till that baby is out of you. Here's my number if you have any questions," he wrote it down quickly on a piece of paper and handed it to Ethan.

The teen hopped off the exam table and was about to leave when Dr. Dell called out again, "Oh. One more thing. It's probably best if you don't let the news get out. The media won't leave you alone if they were to find out."

Ethan wasn't planning on telling anyone, ever. Everything seemed darker now that he was out of that room, he felt dizzy and like this wasn't real. When he walked into the waiting room he got this eerie sensation that everyone in there could see through him. That everyone knew he was a pregnant boy.

He made way for the door almost forgetting that Silver was there. "Ethan slow down," Silver quickly grabbed the door for him.

"I-I can open the door myself!" He tried to snap at him but I just came out as if he was scared. Once they were outside his friend gave him an uncertain look.

"So what did you find out?"

Ethan bit his lip and said the first thing that came to his mind, "I'm just… Thirsty. Yeah Like dehydrated."

Silver squinted at him but didn't ask anymore. The dark haired boy knew Silver didn't believe him, but at least he didn't know that he was pregnant.

The two walked through the city with an uncomfortable silence. Ethan felt violated by every person or Pokemon they walked by, as if they were disgusted by him. It seemed like the universe was making a cruel joke of him and he had no choice to take it.

"Ethan? Are you alright!? You're crying," Silver gasped, "I knew it! That doctor did something to you!"

"No, no…"Ethan bit his lip and wiped his tears, "I'm fine, I guess I'm just tired."

* * *

**A/N: **If it has a name, then you can expect to see it later.


	3. You again

**A/N: **Sorry about the lack of updates and crap. I've been extremely busy lately. Still am.

* * *

No one was ever going to know what had happened to him, not after today they won't. Ethan hid halfway behind a lamp post as he eyed the abortion clinic from across the street. Dr. Dell said that an abortion would be expensive but he didn't see why he couldn't get a second opinion. Besides, why should his be more costly than a girls? It seemed sexist to him. For a little bit he considered doing the deed himself, it couldn't be that hard right? Maybe he could just have one of his pokemon "accidentally" hit him with an attack and get it over with, but the more he thought about it the more he was scared that something would go wrong.

So here he was, back in viridian, no more than a few day's has passed since he was last seen here. Of course this time he was without Silver. Honestly if he could have told anyone about the pregnancy, Silver might have been the one, but knowing his persistent, temperamental friend Silver would have asked how anything like this could happen to him. Somehow talk about the rape will surface and then Ethan would have to live with that all over again.

The teen glanced down the street one way, and then up the other. His shoulders raised in tension when he spotted a familiar gym up the street. Familiar memories entered his mind back from when he made his mark on the Kanto gyms.

Green was the one who told him about Red. Did he know what kind of person his best friend was? Somehow Ethan couldn't imagine that, while Green DID have a sharp tongue and a sarcastic manner he came across as a nice guy.

The dark haired trainer bit his lip in hopes he wouldn't run into Green somehow, he just wanted to get in and out of that abortion clinic.

His trembling fingers reached back for the hood on his jacket as he made way across the street. He only got about half way before he noticed a few sideways glances from passerby's and quickly turned around back to his lamp post.

What was he thinking?! He couldn't just waltz right in there, he's a dude! But he can't be having a baby either… he's a dude…

With a generous gulp of air he made his second attempt to get into the building. This time he almost touched the door, however it opened, a women who was ducking her head in shame rushed out he scurried away as fast as he could.

What if people think he's some sort of sick fuck!? Or is just in there for free condoms? How would they even do it? Would they cut him open or stick something in him?

He took out his phone and considered calling up Lyra, maybe she can come with him some other day and they can pretend they're there for her and not him. When he reached her name on the contacts list he realized that he couldn't do that either. If there was any reason for him to not tell Lyra anything it was because she had a big mouth.

It must have been fifteen minutes before Ethan knew he had to do something instead of cowering in fear. Another person walked out, that's when he decided that if at least two other people walk out in the next five minutes it was a sign that it was time for him to go in. He would HAVE to go in.

His fingers clenched and he held his breath watching in anxiety. He prayed that no one would come out, that he could tackle this another day when there wouldn't be people around and he wouldn't be questioned why he was in there in the first place.

Time was almost up and he felt his heart lift a bit when no one else had left the clinic, maybe there wasn't even anyone in there. This was great! Now he had what he thought was a rational reason to not take care of this. He could go home, sleep off his fears, and find a better solution and live happily after. Ethan glanced quickly at his phone and assumed he only had thirsty seconds left. He straightened out and was prepared to leave. It looked like no one was coming out, and even if the door did open, it would probably only be one person.

Then out came a family.

Damn it.

No more excuses. In respect for the family he waited for them to leave the avenue before quickly running in as fast as he could. Well that was dumb. A couple heads turned when his rushing caused the door to slam open. A few of the eyes held onto him and watch him carefully, like predators watching their prey.

A receptionist was young and looked nice, she actually gave him a sweet smile which made him feel a little less like an idiot. He wondered maybe if he wasn't the first boy to come in. Of course that's crazy though,

How often do boys get pregnant?

He was glad he still had his hood up because when he walked up to the receptionist's desk he felt like there were even more eyes on him than before. The teen grabbed the edges of the vinyl coated fabric so he could shielded himself from his spectators.

"I'd like to have" the rest of his words washed out with a whisper and the girl at the counter gave him a look like he was stupid.

"Excuse me?"

"I-I'd like to get an" a lump formed in his throat, he couldn't finish.

"Speak up please."

"An abortion!" He said quickly as if his voice would fail again. Someone coughed and he looked around only to see everyone in the room was now looking at him. Perhaps he said that too loud.

"Wha-t!?" The lady said sharply and stood up. "I'm afraid you're going to have to leave."

"No! I need one!" Ethan felt his face go pale. "I'm pregnant! I need an abortion." There were a few murmurs and a couple gaped jaws. Damn it, damn it, damn it. He was being such a dumb ass right now.

The young woman's lips grew tight and seemed to almost pull her eyebrows into a frown. "Young man! Abortion is not a laughing manner, there are women here who feel like their whole lives are turned upside down and you come in here to make a joke!? Shame on you!"

He took a step back, how the hell is he supposed to convince her that he really was pregnant? His eyes met with some of the other patients, so many scowls and dirty looks.

"Young man, if you don't leave now I will get one of the doctors to help you."

Ethan looked at her like she just spoke in gibberish. He was being kicked out? Why? For asking a question? The floor and walls began to spin and he felt like he was going to faint. A tall man walked over to him, one of the patients family? And grabbed his arm showing him to the door.

"No!" He snapped back and tried to get around the man, "I need to get an abortion!"

People gasped as if he had just spat poison at them, the man was easily much stronger than him grabbed his wrists nearly crushing them.

"My daughter has been sad ever since she found out she had to get an abortion, and you just come in here with your sick juvenile jokes!? Its teenagers like you I wished would just die!" He gave him a rough shove out the door, pushing Ethan into an unfortunate someone walking pass. The stranger simply paid no attention to him and just simply pushed the teen off of him.

When the door closed Ethan's entire world shattered. What was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to cope? He couldn't stand, so he allowed himself to fall to his knees instead. His life was over, everything he ever planned to be, or wanted to do was now crumbled because of this.

"Get off the sidewalk!" Someone yelled and he obliged, staggering over to the brick walls of a nearby building. His eye's scanned ahead of him, he froze.

The stranger he was pushed into, he knew there was something familiar about his aloofness. Ethan felt his blood boil as his eyes pierced the back of the blondes head. This was all because of him! None of this would of happened if Red hadn't ever existed. The fucker didn't even recognize him when he fell into him, what the hell? Was he not good enough for him or something!?

Before Ethan knew it his legs started to move on their own as they followed Red, his eyes never left the older teens figure, he was his target. He fucking hated Red. He no longer wanted to defeat the former champion in battle, no, he wanted to kill him, he wanted to see that assholes blood on his fists. Gradually he started to pick up the pace and just when the blonde turned around he leapt and knocked him over.

"What the-"

"I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Ethan slammed a fist firmly into Red's jaw. The former champion struggled but the other teen was sitting on his chest, cutting off his air.

"Ow! Dude sto-" The pregnant boy didn't fucking care what Red was going to say, he kept on punching till blood began to spill from his nose and lip. Finally in a desperate call for freedom Red's hand dropped to his hips and tapped a Pokeball.

Out came charizard who wasted no time to swing his massive tail around and swatting Ethan off of Red.

A couple pedestrians gasped and hurried by as if they didn't see anything. Ethan coughed profusely after having the wind knocked out of him. A car honked and he blink. He was in the street? Did he go flying?

The charizard gave a ravenous roar and charged at Ethan, it was willing to finish the job for his master but Red ran pass the Pokemon in order to retrieve Ethan first. His grip was the farthest thing from gentle but the action of Red pulling the teen away from danger left Ethan confused. Well confused until Red lead him to an ally.

"Let go of me!" He panted and tried to twist away from the blonde, "I don't want to be with you! Let me go! Hel-"

Red cupped Ethan's mouth and returned his snarling charizard. He flipped the teen around and slammed his face into the wall, scrapping his flawless cheeks across the rough cement.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He spat with such venom that Ethan could almost mistake him for Silver.

"I-I hate you-"

"I don't care how you feel about me," he wrapped his fingers tightly around the boys neck practically choking him. "Don't ever draw attention to me like that again!"

"What? What the hell does that even mean?!" Red tightened his grip and Ethan swung back at him, "Let go of me! Stop acting like the victim here!"

"You say that like I did something to you," He let go.

Ethan gapped, 'like he did something to him'!? Was he serious!? "You raped me! You've ruined my life within one night!"

The blonde adjusted his hate and sneered down at the golden eyed boy. "Get off your high-horse. There are a lot worse things that can happen to you other than rape. Just be thankful you weren't killed."

"A lot worse!? A LOT WORSE!? I'm pregnant because of you!" Ethan bared his teeth and then cowered back when he realized what he had just admitted to the one person he hated. He must of said that so much in the clinic that he dropped his guard and let it slip.

"… You're joking right? I was right about you, you were dropped on your head."

Ethan made a confused whine and decided it was best if he just left, he didn't need to be around this asshole. He quickly pushed himself away but Red grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Now that I think about it, I've met an older man who was pregnant once…"

"Stop teasing me and leave me alone."

But Red ignored him, "I get lots of challengers… I don't remember his name though."

No shit, Red didn't even remember Ethans name.

"Well," he let go of the dark haired teens shoulder and proceeded out of the ally. He paused for a moment without looking back, "I guess some of us have to be a little fucked up. Keep your child the hell away from me."

"Yeah, no problem. I was going to abort it anyways." Ethan meant for that to be under his breathe however Red heard and swung his head around. For once his face flashed with a mangle of emotions but the quickly returned to the steady apathetic look of him. He said nothing and left.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh yeah Happy new year btw. Also for the Guest who asked who's gonna end up with who; The main focus/shipping is Red and Ethan.  
And thank you for everyone's support so far. Hee hee. 3


	4. Forcing affection

"Oh what the hell!?" Silver gasped and tried to make a run for it but he wasn't quick enough. What Ethan lacked in height he certainly made up for in speed. Silver must have had only a few seconds to react before Ethan had sprinted across the yard, jumped, and then landed squarely on the red heads back.

"Ok Lyra I got him!" He called over his shoulder proudly, like it was hard to knock over his friend or something.

The scent of dirt filled Silver's lungs and he coughed in retaliation, why he had friends this immature he didn't know. Since it was a particularly dry day he had to squint through the stinging dust in order to see- "Oh no…"

Lyra hopped over the fence of Ethan's backyard with much exuberance, her hair was pulled back into the slender pigtails she always wore accompanied by a flashy swim suit. Wait swim suit… Silver's eyes widened, was Ethan wearing a swim suit as well? He glanced behind him to try to get a look at what the teen was wearing but he was out of vision. Damn.

The brunet strutted over to the two boys menacingly tossing a water balloon up and down in one hand. Practically glued to her ankles was her Marill blowing up like a balloon from filling itself with water.

Ethan was in on this wasn't he… Silver's hand reached back and ran up Ethan's thigh, yep, swimming trunks.

A small shutter ran through Ethan's body and he shoved Silver's head back into the ground, "I-If you wanna get fresh with me you'll have to talk to my pimp."

Silver's eyebrows shifted, "Oh yeah? And just who might that be?" His hand lingered around the thigh in hesitation before giving the limb an awkward squeeze. Was that a little too much he wondered. A hand quickly darted out and pushed his away. Yes that was too much.

"Listen up nerds," Lyra stood approximately five feet away and pulled a Lolipop out of her mouth. Where or when did she even get that from? "This is a two on two water balloon fight. Ethan, it's been real but our alliance end's here, my real partner in crime is Marill." The Water Pokemon tried to squeal in approval but ended up spitting water all over the place.

"Oh shit!" Ethan gasped and Silver felt an instant release of pressure when the cheeky teen scrambled off his back.

"On no you don't!" Just in the nick of time he managed to snag Ethan's ankle and pulled him back to the Earth. His heart twisted in guilt when he noticed his friend flinch from the impact of the fall, He didn't hurt him did he? A water balloon whipped past him making a solid whoosh sound. Luckily he leapt out of the way just in time. In one quick motion he released his feraligator, the massive reptile roared in delight at the quick realization that they were playing a water game. Like hell he was going to get hit by Lyra, not that he actually cares about games like these, it's just Lyra throws hard. Well there was that, and he also just can't stand to lose at anything.

"Wait Silver!" Ethan rolled himself to safety and stood up to follow his bestfriend, "Let me team up with you!"

"Are you kidding me?" He scowled and allowed his Pokemon to shield him from a balloon. "No way! You tricked me into this!" It was true, earlier he had called him up asking him to teach His Typhlosion a dragon move, and Silver WAS going to explain that Typhlosion couldn't learn any Dragon moves if Ethan had not hanged up right afterword's. He did think it was strange that he didn't know that though, guess he knew why now.

"But I don't have any water Pokemon to help me." The golden eyed boy's face dropped and he furrowed his brow.

Silver stared in disgust, was he pouting at him? "Stop it."

"What?"

"That face, stop making it, it's gross." He looked away to keep tabs on where Lyra and her Marill were and then glanced back at Ethan. Fuck, he was cute. "Ugh! Fine."

Ethans face brightened up then quickly plummeted into a mixture of pain and shock.

"You're supposed to run or fight back Ethan," Lyra yawned, "Not just stand there like an idiot."

The young teen's eyes were wide open while his teeth firmly clamped down onto his bottom lip. The edges of his mouth twisted in desperate attempts to keep steady while the world around him started to ripple as tears began to flow out of his eyes.

"Time out!" Silver was first to notice, of course, he quickly ran up to his best friend, "Are you ok?"

Ethan didn't move a muscle till Lyra came over apathetically to check on him, "Are you ok?" she repeated Silver.

"I WOULD be ok if you didn't chuck those balloons so damn hard!" He hissed and allowed tears to stream down his face.

Both Silver and Lyra looked at each other awkwardly, they knew she had a good arm but DAMN.

"Don't be such a wimp," she rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" He snapped and ran towards his house.

Lyra look as if she had just been shot. Sure, Ethan yells occasionally but not AT people, he's relatively tamed when it comes to his temper.

She looked up at Silver, he was just as stunned as she was, "He's been different lately…"

"I've noticed," the red head groaned. Though his cry spells finally seemed to end Ethan still wasn't himself, he knew it had something to do with their visit to the clinic but whenever he asked the trainer about it he'd get defensive and make up different reasons why he had to go there. "I'll go," he sighed and closed his eyes in an irritated fashion, "I'll go talk to him"

Ethan turned around in front of the bathroom mirror so he could get a good look at his backside. He felt so embarrassed for yelling at Lyra like that and for over nothing too.

A knock on the door almost made him leap out of his skin, "Hey Ethan, are you uh…. Ok in there?"

"I'm not using the toilet if that's what you're asking," it came off as a snarl but he really didn't mean to use that tone of voice. He glanced out his bathroom window into his backyard, Lyra was still out there with the two water Pokemon. "I DIDN'T SAY YOU CAN COME IN!" He screeched when Silver opened the bathroom door.

"Whatever."

Ethan sat on the toilet and curled his knee's inward, since he didn't have his shirt on he felt vulnerable and was afraid Silver could see his pregnant belly. Of course you couldn't tell by just looking at the stage he was in.

Silver huffed and sat on the edge of his bathtub and avoided eye contact. "So… that water balloon must have been something."

"Shut up! If you're in here to make fun of me then leave. I-I know I was overreacting..." He stood up to grab a wash cloth from the sink. When he looked in the mirror his shoulders tensed up just as Silver's eye's widened.

"What the-! Ethan where the hell is this from!?" His finger's gently traced a large bruise that extended all the way from his shoulders to his hips, "What happened?!" He ended in a sharp voice, it was his, 'I need answers now' voice.

"I um… I got hurt." Why did he have to explain this? Right now he just wanted to sulk in embarrassment.

"From what," Silver growled.

"Uh… A Pokemon… Hit me with its tail," he panicked and tried to think quickly, "In Goldenrod! I don't think it even belonged to anyone, I just got in its way and it slammed its tail into me!" Ethan sort of felt proud of that half lie.

"What kind of Pokemon?" He spun the shorter boy around and looked him in the eye.

"Gee would you stop nagging me!? It was a Charizard."

"Charizard's are an entirely domesticated Pokemon species, it belonged to someone!"

"Ok whatever, the trainer was there."

Silver looked stunned, "Did you just lie to me?"

"Ugh, so what if I did! Everyone lies, I don't want to talk about this," Silver reached out to touch his face but his hand was quickly slapped away, "DON'T TOUCH ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE TOUCHED! Whats with it with you and Lyra always touching me!?"

"Cut it out Ethan! I'm trying to help you!" Silver grasped Ethan's wrists and pulled him into him.

"NO STOP! LET GO OF ME! I'M SCARED!" Ethan's mind instantly flashed back to when Red had him pinned by his forearms, "LET GO LET GO LET GO!" He started to breathe fast and shallow, what if Silver wanted to do the same thing Red did to him? His heart lifted though when his friend quickly released his wrists and wrapped his arms gently around his waist.

"It's ok Ethan, What are you so scared of?" Silver gently nuzzled his nose into Ethan's head and breathed in.

He wanted to push away from him but he couldn't, it felt nice being hugged. "I don't have to tell you! I can't tell you!" He wanted to though, he didn't want to suffer the pregnancy alone, but if he told Silver he'd be grossed out, he'd leave him as a friend and then he really would be alone.

"Fine," Silver sat back down on the side of the bathtub and pulled Ethan down with him. "I hate to be all sappy with you but I know there's something wrong. There's BEEN something wrong. If you don't want to tell me then fine, but I want you to know I'll always be here for you."  
Ethan felt his eyes water again, was this Silver OKing him to tell him about the rape and pregnancy? His golden eye's looked deep into Silver's own, he still couldn't do it. Not the rape, not the pregnancy, if he had to admit any of those two things to his friend then he'd have to constantly relive the fact that he was raped by his idol.

Silver stroked his back, "You should go to the doctor about this bruise, you might have a broken rib, a Charizard's tail is really muscular."

"No, no more doctors…" Ethan grasped bits of Silver's shirt in his hands. Silver was so caring even though he pretended no to be sometimes, why couldn't it be his baby and not Reds? That way he wouldn't have to be alone and he'd be able to tell him and he'd HAVE to stay- He pushed his face away from Silver's chest and blinked. Why couldn't it be Silver's baby?

"what's that look about?" Silver frowned in confusion.

"Have sex with me!"

"W-WHYAT!?" Silver scrambled backwards into the inner tub wall, "NO! Absolutely not!"

"Come on, I know you like me," Ethan crawled forward but Silver reached out to keep him an arm's length away.

"YOU DO NOT KNOW THAT! STAY BACK YOU!"

He sucked in his cheeks, "But I do know that, Lyra told me." His heart trembled a little as the lie escaped his lips.

Silver's face went white, "AAAAAHHHHG!? LYRA TOLD YOU!?" He quickly shielded his face and tugged at his hair, "THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO STAY BETWEEN US!"

The smaller teen took this time to crawl on top of Silver and kneed his thighs, "Come on, fuck me. If you do I'll let you be my boyfriend." He pressed his lips into Silver's neck and sucked at his skin. It didn't last long though, Silver quickly pushed his head away from his.

"What are you a Zubat!? Just a minute ago you were crying begging me to stop touching you, now you want me to fuck you? That sounds like a trap to me." His eyes grew stern, they didn't dare leave Ethan's fear filled eyes.

The ink haired boy dug his nails into Silver's chest, he needed to have sex with Silver, it was his only ticket away from Red. He didn't care if everything from now out would be a lie, at least it would be much more favorable life. "I just like you okay?"

"You're really emotional today… I wouldn't feel right…" Silver tried to justify but Ethan caught a small hint of heat rise in his cheeks. The redhead pressed a finger to Ethan's chest and ran it down to his nipple. His fingers tenderly pinched and rubbed against the light pink flesh while he looked shyly away. "What if your mom comes home?"

Ethan felt himself overcome with joy, was he actually going to do it? Will his new plan work? "She won't! She's never home, you know that!"

"Yeah but if she does she'll kill me! And I'll never get to see you again, she's devoted to protecting your innocents!"

He adverted his eyes, she definitely lost that battle. "She won't come home."

"What about Lyra?" Silver scowled, "She'll come looking for us soon."

"I'll lock the door."

"YOU WANT TO DO IT IN HERE!? NO WAY! Let's be civilized and use your room!"

Ethan's felt his world go dark, "We can't, not in there…" That was where… well.. he was raped. He doesn't even sleep in there anymore. "Let's do it right here and right now, it's sexier."

"Fine. Take off your swim trunks… I'll be damned if I have to fuck you in those awful looking things."

His face beamed as he obliged, his plan was working and the hardest part was over. Right? Soon he will be pregnant with Silver's baby, not Red's, as fucked up as that sounds. Silver will never have to know it's not his in the first place and they can live on with their happy lives.

"So should we use a condom?"

A what!? "NO! I mean, there's no point in that, I'm a virgin, and you're Silver, there's no way we can get an STD"

Silver lifted an eyebrow, "And I'm Silver?" He repeated, "The hell is that supposed to imply?"

Ethan rolled his eyes and sat on Silver's groin, he crossed his finger's hoping that this would be fast and easy. "Ok put it in me." He shut his eye's tight and felt a pair of hands pull his face down. Soft but firm lips eagerly pressed against his. It felt funny kissing his friend while being stark naked, although he didn't hate it, he just wanted to get this whole ordeal over with.

"Ok," he said after he finally got to pull away, "now for the sex part."

"Hey!" Silver gave him a little smack on the cheek, "Don't be impatient, it hurts my feelings."

"Pfft!"

"Whats so funny?!" He growled and sat up.

"I'm sorry, it's just strange that you would ever admit to having feelings"

"I'm not soulless you know. You're kind of being a dick right now, maybe this is a mistake," He stood up as if he was about to leave but Ethan quickly clung to his leg.

"Don't leave! I'll do whatever it is you want!"

"Look, I don't know what you meant when you said you like me, but I actually like you and it hurts when all you want is sex."

"I'msorryI'mjustnervous!"

"Um? Excuse me?" Silver sat back down, there was a hint of amusement in his gaze as he collected Ethan into his arms.

"I'm nervous!"

"You know I don't have to be inside you, if that's what you're scared about."

Ethan fidgeted a little bit, "What do you mean?"

"Like, if you really want to, you can fuck me."

"NO! It has to be inside of me! Otherwise I-" it voice cut off there, what was he even going to say? Otherwise he wouldn't get pregnant?

"Well, suit yourself." His long fingers traveled down Ethan's bruised back and cuffed his ass. Up at the top Silver's lips pulled at Ethan's neck leaving obvious hickeys. His hands soon then traveled to the front, Ethan felt electricity and blushed when Silver's hands ran over his belly.

He was scared that maybe somehow his friend could feel the child growing inside him, that he'd stop and freak out. A light jolt of pleasure pulled him out of his thoughts as Silver rubbed the tip of his penis. What was he even supposed to do right now? Ethan reached down for Silver's pants but the tall male grabbed his fingers quickly.

"That's ok, I'm already hard and I think we should keep it that way till we're done."

Ethan nodded dumbly, it was kind of cute how Silver beat around the bush on the fact he might cum prematurely. He guessed that meant Silver really liked him. A twinge of guilt surfaced in him, he was totally taking advantage of his friend right now.

"WAIT!" He gasped when a finger pushed into his backside, "I'll do this myself!"

"Um… Ok," The redhead blink and laid back as if he was going to watch a show. When Ethan began to finger himself Silver let a small giggle escape him, "I'm sure you'd be better off with lotion, just saying."

"Well do you see any lotion laying around?!"

"I seriously hope that's not rhetorical because we're in your bathroom Ethan, come on, use your head."

Ethan scowled and continued to finger himself eventually making Silver to get out of the tub and looking through his cabinets.

"You may want it dry but I'd feel horrible if you started to bleed." He scanned the shelves until he found some citrus scented lotion. "You ready?"

"Uh, ye-yea." He stood on all fours, closed his eyes, and braced himself. Pictures of Red taking him returned him to his dark thoughts. The pain, force, the hopelessness, and feeling like he wanted to die, it came back to him in raw emotion. Was that all going to happen again in a second? For the rest of his life? Every time he is to engage in sex he's going to have to feel this way? His skin crawled as the fear brought him back to the rape, it was like he was in his room all over again with Red on top of him. Suddenly he threw his head back and shouted, "NO STOP TAKE IT OUT! SILVER IT HURTS!"

"What? Ethan I haven't even unzipped my pants."

He could hear his heart beats die down as he was brought back to earth. "Oh, ha-ha," He forced himself to laugh awkwardly. The trainer refused to look back at Silver to confirm if what he said was even true, he didn't want him to know he was crying again for like the billionth time that day.

"You already know this," Silver kissed his back, "But we can always do it the other way around if you're that scared"

"No. Just do it."

* * *

**A/N: **Ugh, I've been so busy lately it's only a little funny. Stay tuned for the next chapter~ _Because with my schedule who knows when that will be._


End file.
